el hermano mayor
by emilytemperance
Summary: cual sera la reaccion de Parker con su hermanita cuando esta llegue¡?, un fic solamente familia Brennan-Booth precaucion: altas dosis de azucar.. . pesimo  sumary mejor pasen y lean


EL Hermano Mayor

He leído muchos fics con relación a Brennan y Booth y su paternidad, este es mi pequeñito aporte a los pocos que hay con respecto a Parker, puesto que a fin de cuentas su vida también cambiara de forma drástica con la llegada de la "pequeña Dra. B".-

Bones no me pertenece… Por desgracia.

El Hermano Mayor

La miraba en su pequeña cunita blanca de princesa dormir, mientras su Padre y Bones, se encontraban en el primer piso de la casa que ambos compartían, en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, contemplaba su piel pálida, casi transparente, la pequeña pelusa castaña que cubría su cuero cabelludo y sus largas pestañas, se reconocía en la nariz de esa pequeña, así como en el cabello; se acerco a la cuna despacio, para no despertar a su hermanita y la acaricio con un dedo, apenas un suave roce sobre su piel de seda, para luego, volver a sentarse en la mecedora cercana, vigilando su sueño, estudiando cada movimiento, después de todo el era el hermano mayor de esa hermosa pequeñita que dormía y apenas la vio en el hospital se hizo la promesa inquebrantable de protegerla en todo momento; estaba reflexionado cuando unos quejiditos de la bebe le hicieron darse cuenta de que la niña había despertado, sacándola de la cuna con cuidado y tomándola en sus brazos se dirigió con ella a la mecedora, mirando ahora directamente los grandes y azules ojos que sabia que habían conquistado a su padre.

- ¿Emily sabias que eres la hermanita menor mas hermosa del mundo? – le preguntaba meciéndose para entretenerla, sin darse cuenta que sus padres habían oído por comunicador que tenían los quejiditos de su pequeña y contemplaban enternecidos la escena desde la entrada de la puerta.

- y además de ser la mas hermosa, tiene el mejor hermano mayor que podía desear- agrego Brennan, para con cuidado levantarla de los brazos de Parker para luego de la revisión darse cuenta que tenia un algo de hambre.

- ¿hijo, te gustaría alimentar a Emily?, pregunto Booth, entregándole un biberón entibiado, ante los ojitos brillantes del niño que, con cuidado la coloco en la posición que su segunda madre le había enseñado, dándole a la pequeña, su preciado alimento, el cual succionaba con fuerza, no sin quitarle la vista a su hermano mayor, atenta a las reacciones del niño, como estudiándolo a pesar de su mes de vida; cuando hubo acabado la mamadera, su padre fue quien le saco los gases.

- Papá gracias por darme una hermanita menor, aunque no la esperaba me hace muy feliz tener a alguien a quien cuidar- le agradecía Parker a Booth, ante el hombre, que miraba con los ojos anegados en lagrimas a su hijo, el cual apenas unos meses atrás lo veía como su bebe grande, como su pequeñito niño, a pesar de sus 11 años y ahora, lo veía tan grande, tan maduro, tan orgulloso de tener a alguien a quien defender, a quien cuidar, como el mismo lo hacia con la madre de la pequeña.

- Parker, yo creo que la que esta agradecida de tenerte como hermano mayor es ella, toda pequeña desearía tanto tener a alguien que la cuide como lo haces tu- le contesto el agente, mientras salían del cuarto a almorzar, Booth bajando las escaleras con su pequeñita, mientras su hijo le seguía como una sombra.

Desde que se enteraron de que ambos tendrían un bebe, el temor de ambos fue con respecto a la reacción del hasta ese momento, único hijo de Booth, y porque no decirlo, del hijo que secretamente en su corazón había adoptado la Antropóloga, temores que desaparecieron apenas nació la bebe, puesto que Parker literalmente quería arrancársela de los brazos a su madre, como tomando parte de un compromiso innegable, y desde ese entonces, era prácticamente su sombra, pasando mas tiempo junto a su padre y a Bones, que con su misma madre, atrapado en una especie de hechizo provocado por un par de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, una pequeña naricita y una piel pálida y suave, ayudando en todo lo que respectaba al cuidado de la pequeña integrante de la familia, incluyendo el cambiar pañales y, los padres lo agradecían desde el fondo de su alma, puesto que no habían imaginado que de niño mimado, Parker se convertiría en un orgulloso y sobre protector Hermano Mayor, el cual ya se veia, seria el mejor amigo, el mas grande confidente y por sobre todo uno de los filtro cuando Emily comenzara a tener novios, que esa pequeña, fruto de la paciencia, amor y tenacidad de sus padres podría imaginar el tener algún día.

Se aceptan reviews, críticas, saludos, consejos, etc… solo basta apretar en el botoncito amarillo para hacer mi día mas alegre y ver que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal


End file.
